


you'll be my ticket to heaven

by bothsexuals



Category: Happy Death Day (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, trans carter davis!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Carter comes out to Tree.
Relationships: Carter Davis/Tree Gelbman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	you'll be my ticket to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! Trans Carter Davis supremacy!!! For my hdd stannies <3 
> 
> Coming out blunders taken directly from me being bad at coming out sometimes.

Carter let Tree push him backwards onto her bed, smiling and biting her lip as she did so, a move which always drove Carter a little insane, and which was exactly why he loved to let her take the lead in moments like these. She nestled in his lap and kissed him again, slowly, thoroughly, and he kissed back just as deeply, a pleased sigh escaping his throat as her hands roamed over his back, to his shoulders, down to his chest, making their way to the hem of his shirt—

He grabbed both of her hands, pulling away. “Wait.” 

She frowned. “I’m sorry.” She shook her head, bashful. “I’m sorry, I’m going too fast.” 

“No, it’s not that, it’s—” he sighed, shifting a little. He felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. Was it getting warm in there or was it just his anxiety? “Tree, I gotta tell you something,” he said, his voice coming out so low he wasn’t even sure she’d heard him—at least until she nodded, moving so that she was sitting beside him, in a far more respectable position. 

“I’m all ears,” she said, with a gentle yet nervous smile. 

“Okay, so, you know how boys are… boys…” 

Wait, what? 

Tree tentatively chuckled. “Yeah, I’m aware of that,” she said slowly. 

Carter sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Okay, starting over.” Tree nodded again. “I... am a man,” he tried again. 

“Uh, okay,” Tree mumbled with furrowed brows. “Babe, I gotta admit you’re losing me a little here.” 

“Ugh,” Carter groaned, “why can’t I do this? I don’t remember how to do this! How do I do this?” He closed his eyes, willing his breaths to even out. It was _not_ working.

“Carter,” Tree’s mellow voice cut through the anxious, jumbled mess in his mind. Carter opened his eyes. “Babe, just say it. Whatever it is, it can’t be any worse than ‘I’ve been stuck in a death loop for weeks and also I’m in love with you.’” She smiled, lopsided and adorable, and Carter couldn’t help but smile back. 

He took a deep breath in. Right, he could do this. It wasn’t the first time he did this—sure, it was the first time he told a girlfriend but…. this was _Tree_. He trusted her. 

“I’m trans,” he finally said, barely more than a whisper. “I’m transgender,” he said again, louder this time, more secure, “I’m a transgender man.” 

Tree smiled brightly. “Okay,” she said. 

“Okay?” he repeated. 

“Yeah.” She swiftly pecked his lips, which immediately curved into a smile. “Thanks for telling me, I’m proud of you.” 

“I—thanks.” He took her hand in his, brought it to his mouth to press a kiss to it. “I really love you, you know?” he whispered, looking at her as if she’d hung the stars in the sky. He wouldn’t be that surprised to find out that she did, to be honest. She was phenomenal like that. 

“I really love you too, Carter,” she whispered back, “so much. Now—” she grinned, moving to sit in his lap again—“can I go back to kissing my boyfriend?” 

“Your boyfriend would very much like that,” he replied, already feeling a little breathless. 

“Good,” she mumbled, and did just that. Carter met her halfway, helplessly breaking into a smile almost immediately. “Stop that,” she giggled, “stop smiling, you idiot.” 

“I can’t,” he whispered against her lips, “you make me so happy.” 

Tree sheepishly slapped his chest. “Shut up.” 

“Make me,” Carter said, grinning and wagging his eyebrows. 

She rolled her eyes, “Nerd. But alright.” She grabbed his face with both hands, tilting his head up just slightly. “No. Smiling,” she whispered, threatening in the sweetest (and hottest) of ways, “let me kiss you.” Carter dutifully nodded, and did his best to keep his cool as the girl of his dreams leaned in to grace him with the most wonderful of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 1 kudos/comment = 1 cartree kiss, so do as you will.


End file.
